


雨日綿綿於那霸沖繩

by notthechosenone



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Slightly sifi setting, no joke he actually is, post ep7, 略科幻AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: 曆是沖繩的太陽，只要他開心沖繩就會是晴天。而自比賽公布以來陰雨綿綿。——Kinda sick-fi setting that  Reki is the sun of Okinawa, as long as he is happy there shall be no rain. And since the tournament was announced, rain hadn’t t stoped.And no one can skateboard on a rainy day.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 17





	雨日綿綿於那霸沖繩

**Author's Note:**

> 趕緊在ep9出來前把垃圾發完免得被打臉太嚴重（。  
> 小科幻AU之曆只要開心就是晴天的梗。

_下雨的話自然是不能滑滑板的，沒辦法呢，滑板人也是看天氣吃飯的_ ，虎次郎聳聳自己寬闊地肩這樣跟藍髮男孩說道，然後皺皺眉，自嘲道。 _不對，我們玩滑板可沒飯吃。_

後者沒多省心，腦袋裡想的是他兩天前按下報名表的時候指尖觸到手機螢幕的那股沾著水的彈踏感。藍加後悔了嗎，不知道。他在知道能跟愛抱夢相滑時的那股悸動並沒有消失，但有什麼情緒也跟著漲了上來。藍加不是很確定。有部分的他自己明瞭，要是自己對情緒熟稔的話，一開始就不會落到這個地步。

沖繩的雨沒有停，自藍加來到這個太平洋海島後第一次。偶爾也是會這個樣子的，氣象預報員帶著猶疑述道。可能跟低氣壓有關吧，他指指氣象圖，試圖用專業去解釋現在這一切。

下雨的話是不能滑滑板的，畢竟有些東西淋了濕了彎了脆了，就不會再復原了。

如果雨不停的話，比賽是不是就沒辦法打呢？紅色頭髮的男孩抬頭看看窗外，看著陰暗的天跟窗子鏡射出那個雪國男孩的側臉。上次看到藍加的笑是什麼時候呢？他橙色的瞳對上自己的倒影，眨眨眼，窗戶上頭映著的雨水流進他倒影中的眼睛裡，讓曆下意識地想要眨掉那些水。

不對，喜屋武曆想，自己上次開心是什麼時候呢？

_雨不停的話，那比賽沒辦法開始呢。_ MIYA抓抓頭，他們約在了兩個學校終點一線離一間市區花店最近的咖啡廳聊天。 _這樣誰都沒辦法跟愛抱夢滑到了。_

是這樣嗎？藍加抓緊自己的白包的邊緣。回話道。

馳河藍加想著他用靈魂想要著跟愛抱夢競速；於此同時也極度不想要想要這件事情發生。好像就算破碎的決議被做出，只要沒有被執行就還有婉轉空間似的。他上次看到曆對自己露出笑容是什麼時候呢？好像是雲雨蔽日的前一天，他的摯友背著陽光，露齒笑著說自己在做新的板子呢。

密雲在藍加的太陽身後汩汩湧上。

雨聲滴滴答答，藍加看到轉角一隻貓踏著薛丁格的腳步蹭進屋簷下，牠和MIYA打了屬於同類的招呼後瞇起眼睛，懸了圈坐在隔隔壁的桌子底下。至始至終，眼神都盯著藍加瞧。

他跟MIYA陷入了一陣尷尬的沈默，畢竟滑板人不用滑板溝通的話，什麼東西都出不了口呢。咖啡店裡紫色的貓扯了扯遮在帽子下的耳朵，他想念起那個正常人了。

——

雨不停的話，藍加就跟愛抱夢比不上賽了呢。自恆星下落的雨水垂進了喜屋武曆的眼角，就跟雨季的第一滴落洙同行劃過他的臉龐。紅髮男孩扯扯髮帶，他從不在雨天撐傘，這是他一個小習慣，是自己對落水的尊重。是這樣嗎？他對自己細語到。

就算有著這樣和天氣綁定的小秘密，喜屋武曆是個平凡人。紅色頭髮的男孩只是個喜歡在筆記本上塗鴉的男高中生，他可能英文不慎利索，作業馬馬虎虎，做著受人使喚但自己也樂在其中的打工，對這個世界沒有什麼過大的影響力。

他從不讓任何外力左右他的晴天魔法，畢竟人開心的時候笑，難過的時候哭，作為一個太平洋邊緣的海島。天公偶爾情緒不穩定也是理所當然的。

是這個時候呢，喜屋武曆才意識到：只要他想，比賽就沒辦法開始打呢。有些冷了，趁著雨水的風吹進未關緊的房間。昨天淋了雨的滑板被擱置在牆角，因為過度滲水而微微發脹。就跟他的內心一樣，不舒服，令人難受，無法續用。報廢。

只要比賽沒辦法開始的話，藍加是不是就沒辦法跟愛抱夢比賽呢。曆笑了，他聽到落雨稍稍停滯了一下。再讓我自私一個晚上吧，他不確定是在跟自己對話，還是和窗外的細雨耳語。

——

藍加躺在床上翻出手機，發現裡頭一張和曆合照的照片也沒有，好像也不是很意外。老是曆拉著他堅持要跟等等就會被消滅殆盡的食物合照，是曆在手機裡存了一堆，總是曆把他們兩個人的回憶給物質化。紅髮男孩給自己造了張板子，幫他弄來了打工的機會，手把帶他進入了滑板的世界。

曆對他這麼重要，那為什麼手機裡沒有曆的照片呢？藍加茫然地想，之前可能沒有這個需要吧，因為曆老是在他身邊，紅髮男孩掏出了一切又一切。雨在今晚下的格外滂然。

藍加好像知道了，後知後覺地。就跟在滑板上他想要追過愛抱夢那樣的悸動。這次是心臟以外的其他某個地方，可能是胃沈的感覺；可能是肺葉收縮的空氣流動，藍加不確定但他知道了：他想要追上曆。更主動些，更熱情些。不只是讓曆出現在自己的生命中，他想要追上去，想要在這個感情付出的天秤上追平喜屋武曆。

馳河藍加像是終於被澆灌的新生枝枒，終生至今破土而出，被沖繩的雨滴催促著長大。他稍稍有些理解了，為什麼自己的媽媽老說他不擅溝通。藍加握緊拳頭，翻開手機盯著沒有被回覆的信息瞧，然後決定從相簿裡挑了一張自己試拍的食物照換成了大頭貼。要有點改變，馳河藍加吸氣吐氣，他做好了心理準備，比那天在學校角落踏上滑板還要忐忑。

連下了三天的雨停在當天晚上，馳河藍加專注在他的新覺悟上，倒是沒有注意到。

——

雨停了，但太陽沒有出來，空氣中帶著抑鬱的濕，藍髮男孩在路燈下頭等著另一個身影滑著滑板經過。今天早上的天氣預報員困惑著這樣不下雨的晴，藍加也是。這不是一個好兆頭。

「啊！早上好。」曆看起來剛到學校不久，他正放下翠綠色的書包，笑著跟其他同學打招呼，然後轉身過來，對上前天雨夜下那抹翠藍。

「早啊，藍加。」紅髮男孩開了口，早一步快一步。這讓藍加慌了，他試圖翻出昨晚沙盤推演的字句，發現腦中一片空白。「我得跟你道歉。」

藍加倒抽一口氣，他不是想聽到這個，他彷彿看見曆架起了城牆字句，而馳河藍加意識到自己並沒有被劃分在門內。新聞上寫著著和平條約簽署意願正被轉達，但至終藍加至終知道所謂條約，是兩個個體之間的事。

他跟曆不是兩個個體，不是。

「是我太意氣用事了。」

曆笑了，他抓抓頭靦腆地說，髮帶沒有在他頭上讓他今天顯得格外低調嬌小。窗外的風呼呼，不帶雨但也不帶光。「我讓我自己的情緒影響了跟你的對話。」

初生之犢被老虎殺個破血淋頭。

不，他想要這個。藍加顫抖地想。他想要擁有可以影響曆的權力，他不想要曆在自己前面有所隱瞞，恐懼順著未知的枝條攀上藍加的五臟六腑。是什麼，讓眼前這個願意和自己聊天的曆，表現得比前天窗裡的反光還要遙遠。

「不是這樣的，曆。」藍加打斷他，他知道自己現在要是不做什麼，一切會像失控的雪球滑下山坡而無人阻擋。

「是，」他輕聲說道，字句裡帶著男高中生特有的輕巧。「是我不夠好... …玩滑板需要的不是能力，而是喜悅於否，這是我的初衷。但跟著你們——」（跟著你），「——我可能被那個距離嚇到了。」

「是我太弱。」喜屋武曆抬起頭，有抹褐棕色蓋著他第一夜雨那晚曾經有的脆弱。在交卷時間後才把答案給找出來，教授也是不會批分的，藍加感到恐懼，他愣在原訂，聽著曆開膛破腑的坦承。「我一度覺得跟不上你們... …在你們身後好壓力。」

「但其實開心就好了？不是嗎？」他笑了，但馳河藍加看得出他不開心，就跟曆看得出實也不開心一般，沒有很難，自在寫意。藍加懷疑自己到底為什麼這分時刻了才看懂。解析曆的能力來的太晚，像是過了12點才被送到會場的滑板，跟不上另一個對手的起跑速度。

「我有話要跟你說——」藍加再度開口，試圖在上課鐘響前取得一些話語權，然而方才被擱置在桌上的手機噹啷地跳出提示音，沒有鎖螢幕的畫面通知著今夜無雨，將舉行初賽的通知。簡化的愛抱夢個人圖像隨著廉價的特效上下搖動著，像是在恥笑著藍加般，他慌張地把手機給翻了過去。曆盯著他看，就像世界上一切都不足以把眼神移開似的，他給予了藍加百分之百的尊重，但藍加知道曆一定也看到了手機上跳出的是什麼。

紅髮男孩嘆口氣，開口繼續道：

「沒事的。」喜屋武曆把脆弱的那一面背著藍加捲舖蓋遮了起來，小心地收進背包。然後掏出筆記本，示意著走進教室的班級導師。對話到此結束「滑板的話，放學後幫你看吧。」

他笑了，背著在後頭露出一抹的陽光，折射著讓藍加瞇起眼睛。喜屋武曆露出白齒，眉角勾起，談著藍加的滑板，嗓音裡帶著的歡悅卻不屬於他對滑板感到熱衷時的氣勢。

雨天的話是沒辦法滑滑板的呢，教室中某個人這樣想著。所以是時候該放晴了。

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I kinda really need to get this out of my chests, I wanna see in a storyline that Reki actually has the power to influence Langa on participate the tournament, but he decided not to eventually. To me the eventual BE for them is not even the fight, in my mind, what could happen worse is that Reki self-decide to let go, to take the fact that he is regular before Langa can realize can convience him other way around.  
> ——  
> 我想我真的很想表達的是，我想看到一個真的有能力阻止藍加和愛抱夢比賽的曆，有這樣的權力有這樣的契機，但最終決定放手的感覺。可能表達的沒有很好，但我寫得很開心（總之）


End file.
